Telefone
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Tudo começou com uma máquina de lavar roupas estragada e acabou virando uma discussão terrível entre Relena e o jovem que trabalhava na loja de concertos...


**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Olá, olá! Escrevi essa fic para o concurso do fórum Heero & Relena e quero agradecer a minha professora de português, se não fosse pela crônica Engano que ela nos passou em sala eu não teria tido a idéia pra essa fic...

É um one-shot e não tem nada a ver com as minhas outras fics, ok?

Boa leitura!

Trim! Trim! Tudo aconteceu em uma única tarde, e começou com o simples toque de um telefone...

- Escritório da Srta. Relena Darlian, boa tarde! – a secretária de cabelos avermelhados atendeu sorridente.

- Olá, Mirella! Aqui é a Camile, a empregada da Srta. Relena.

- Ah! Camile! Só um instantinho, já passo a ligação!

Trim! Trim! Relena pegou automaticamente o fone, sem tirar os olhos da tela de seu laptop.

- Sim?

- Srta. Relena, é sua empregada na linha um.

- Ah, sim! Obrigada, Mirella, pode passar a ligação. – a jovem ministra devolveu o fone ao seu devido lugar e girou na cadeira enquanto esperava.

"O que será? Camile nunca me liga no trabalho." pensou preocupada.

Trim! Trim! Mais uma vez Relena estendeu a mão e pegou o aparelho.

- Alô? Camile?

- Srta. Relena! Mil perdões pela interrupção, mas é que a máquina de lavar roupas estragou e se ela não for consertada ainda hoje, eu não poderei lavar aquele seu vestido prateado...

- O quê?! – a jovem saltou da cadeira. – Eu preciso desse vestido para amanhã!

- Eu sei, senhorita... É por isso mesmo que liguei, para avisar. – a empregada parecia realmente preocupada.

- Obrigada por ligar, Camile. Vou providenciar o conserto agora mesmo! E, por favor, peça ao Pagan para levar o meu vestido à lavanderia, sim?

- Sim, senhorita.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, Camile.

- A senhorita também! – e com isso ambas desligaram.

Trim! Trim! Um homem vestido num uniforme azul claro olhou para o telefone, de sua cadeira, os pés repousando sobre a mesa. Deu leve tapa na barriga redonda. Trim! Trim! O telefone tocou novamente.

- Heero! É sua vez de atender! – o homem coçou a cabeça preguiçosamente e voltou a cochilar.

Trim! Trim! Uma mão masculina deteve o telefone antes que esse pudesse repetir a dose.

- _No __Detriment_Consertos, em que posso ajudar?

- Eu gostaria de contratar um técnico. – a voz feminina na outra linha respondeu.

- Hum... – Heero permaneceu parado enquanto esperava por mais informações.

- Você não vai perguntar nada? Os detalhes do serviço ou o endereço?

- É você quem está interessada no serviço. Se não quiser dar as informações creio que não poderei ajudá-la. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- Pois saiba que você é quem sairá perdendo!

- Eu não contaria tanto com isso... – Heero fechou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso, o homem de azul remexeu-se na cadeira, interessado no estranho diálogo.

- Conto sim! Sabe por quê? Está perdendo uma ótima cliente. – ela justificou.

- E você, um serviço de ótima qualidade. – a calma com que ele respondia começou a deixar a jovem irritada.

- Ora... Quem você pensa que é?!

Mirella pintava as unhas cuidadosamente quando ouviu a sua chefe gritar, Relena raramente perdia a paciência daquela forma e o susto fez com que a jovem secretária borrasse o esmalte.

- Sou apenas alguém tentando trabalhar. – respondeu o imprudente jovem da _No Detriment _Concertos, Relena serrou os punhos e tentou manter a calma.

- Pois bem, e eu sou uma pessoa extremamente ocupada e que, por isso, não tem condições de consertar a própria máquina de lavar.

- Bom, agora que já sabemos do que se trata o serviço, será que você poderia me passar o seu endereço? – ela suspirou, cansada.

- Você deve ter meu endereço no cadastro, o telefone é 4432-3355.

- Hum...

- Tem?

- Preciso verificar.

- Mas você não tem o cadastro aí com você?

- Não. – Relena massageou as têmporas prevendo uma dor de cabeça.

- Você anotou o telefone? Qualquer coisa pode me ligar para pegar o endereço, certo?

- Hum...

- Isso é sim ou não?! – ela perdeu a paciência novamente.

- Em no máximo uma semana alguém irá até sua casa.

- Uma semana? Eu preciso disso pra já! Eu tenho roupas para lavar você sabe.

- Lamento, mas nossa agenda está lotada e não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso.

- Estou farta! Quero falar com o seu superior! – Heero desviou o olhar para o homem na cadeira ao lado.

- Ele não pode falar, no momento.

- Não! Sinceramente! – Relena tinha vontade de chorar tamanha era sua raiva. – Estou indo aí, agora mesmo!

- Hum... – com um "click" o telefone desligou.

Relena agarrou seu casaco, com raiva, fechou o laptop e saiu da sala pisando duro.

- Mirella, vou até a _No Detriment _Consertos. Se alguém ligar, por favor, peça para deixar recado, sim?

A ruiva observou, atônita, enquanto sua chefe sumia de vista mais rápido do que se completa uma ligação telefônica.

- Heero, acho que nunca ouvi tanto a sua voz em um único dia! – riu o homem preguiçoso.

- Humpf! – resmungou o jovem e saiu da sala.

Não levou mais de meia hora para que uma jovem audaz entrasse a passos rápidos na pequena recepção da _No Detriment _Consertos, o homem gordo do macacão azul saltou da cadeira.

- Bom dia, senhorita. – ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom dia. Não faz mais de uma hora eu telefonei para cá querendo contratar um técnico, mas eu fui muito mal atendida. – ela foi direto ao ponto.

- Pois eu vou chamar esse funcionário agora mesmo! Ele tem a obrigação de se desculpar com a senhorita! Agora, onde esse garoto se meteu? – o homem saiu da sala resmungando.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, entrou na sala um jovem de cabelos castanhos, quando viu a jovem com quem estivera falando ao telefone sentiu-se transtornado.

- Heero! – ela constatou visivelmente surpresa.

- Relena...

Trim! Trim! Ela suspirou, malditos fossem todos os telefones do mundo!

- Com licença... – pediu desconcertada. – Alô?

- Srta. Relena! Só queria avisar que o seu jantar amanhã foi cancelado e que a senhorita tem uma reunião de emergência em quinze minutos.

- Obrigada, Mirella. Eu já estou a caminho. – ela voltou-se para Heero. – Sobre o serviço... Acho que não há necessidade de tanta pressa. Então... Te vejo em no máximo uma semana? – ela sorriu e em seguida saiu correndo, devia ter ficado para ver o sorriso que tomou os lábios dele.

**Junho de 2007**


End file.
